


Game

by Rin_the_Shadow



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Armada
Genre: Confrontation, Demolisher is not the brightest, Gen, Sort Of, Sort of AU, alternative variant of a scene in Rebellion, but at the same time Demolisher doesn't really want to see Megatron's behavior for what it is, but he tries, can fit into the beginning of To Turn Spark if desired, cw: discussion of abuse, cw: rationalization of abuse, i love all of you characters but at the same time sometimes writing you is oof, like he still doesn't think it's okay, sideways is his manipulative self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_the_Shadow/pseuds/Rin_the_Shadow
Summary: Alternative version of the scene in "Rebellion" where Sideways comments on the lack of unity among the Decepticons.Demolisher decides he's had enough of Sideways' careless attitude regarding some recent events, and he decides to let him know that. Unfortunately, Sideways is always one step ahead of the player.





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the tags for warnings.
> 
> Also, technically this could be the first entry in the "To Turn Spark" series but it's also far enough ahead of that and disconnected just enough from the rest of it so far that I'm still debating whether I want to actually add it to the listing with the rest of it.

“Talk about your team player,” Sideways grunted. “Not that we were ever a team to start with.”

Demolisher didn’t like the sound of that. It wasn’t like he disagreed, not really. Not when he was honest, at least. But something about the way he’d said it…That didn’t sit right with him.

“Like you have any room to talk,” he snapped. “What have you even done for the Decepticons since you got here?”

The Decepticon turncoat didn’t even flinch, staring at Demolisher like he was some kind of test specimen. There was something seriously slimy about this guy, though he could never figure out what. “Would Starscream still be here if I hadn’t told you to blast down the door?” Slag, he hated that smug way he crossed his arms.

That moment hadn’t even been a half hour ago, but Demolisher was sure it would sear its place in his memories. The horrible banging on the other side of the locked door, his own desperate pounding as he realized what was happening, and Sideways, standing there with his arms folded, discussing the seeker’s termination with about as much concern as if he’d been watching a weather report.

“Oh, right,” Demolisher growled. “Because you were _so_ worried when it happened. Don’t give me that load of slag! If you’d really given a scrap about it, you’d have been busting that door down yourself!”

Sideways shrugged as if he neither agreed nor disagreed. “You were the one at the door. Besides, he’s never trusted me. You think he would’ve wanted to be indebted to _me_?”

“What, you think that matters when someone’s _life_ is on the line?” It wasn’t like Starscream particularly liked Demolisher either. Slag, it wasn’t even like _he_ particularly liked Starscream. The kid was a brat, always spewing barbs and acting like everything was a personal challenge or something.

And sure, he was a little younger than the rest of them, but he wasn’t a child. He probably needed to get smacked around once or twice. Teach him not to run his mouth so much. But that didn’t make it okay to drag him off and beat him until he was afraid to get back up. And it didn’t make it okay to sit back and watch.

“Well, _do_ you?” Demolisher pressed when Sideways didn’t answer.

The motorcyclist fixed him with a look that could have melted steel. “What’re you really asking, Demolisher? You wanna know if I would’ve done the same in your place? Maybe you’re thinking I wanted this to happen? Let the rest of you Decepticons scrap each other?”

 _You said it. Not me,_ Demolisher wanted to snap back. He really wasn’t doing himself any favors, acting so cryptic.

“Do you really think I would have told you _anything_ if I wanted that?”

He didn’t know what to say to that. It didn’t look good for Sideways from where Demolisher was standing, that much was certain. “I think you’ll say whatever you need to.”

Slag, much as he hated to admit it, he wished Starscream was there. Sure, the kid was a brat, but if there was one thing he was good for, it was snapping back at stuff like that.

“Think whatever you want,” Sideways retorted. “But if Megatron keeps this up, then what anyone thinks isn’t going to matter much longer.”

Demolisher ground his teeth. “You’re not making any sense.” Actually, it was starting to make a lot more sense than he wanted it to, and he _really_ didn’t like where it was going. It was just a one-time thing, right? It had to be.

“No,” he huffed. “I guess to you I wouldn’t be. Just think about it for a bit, and come find me if it ever clicks.”

With that, he transformed and sped off, leaving Demolisher to gape after him “What is _wrong_ with that guy?”

Honestly, it seemed like everyone had just gone off the deep end around here. Cyclonus had decided to crash in the middle of the warp chamber, like they hadn’t just fled for their lives after being hopelessly outmatched. Megatron had just attempted termination of the one he’d asked to cover them. Sideways was…being Sideways, as he’d just seen not minutes ago. Starscream had flown off to Primus knew where, claiming he needed to do “this” on his own, whatever “this” was. Scrap, he hoped the kid was okay.

Slag. Slag it all. Demolisher hadn’t signed on for this. And now he was way out of his league in a situation he’d never even dreamt he’d have to train for. Should he try to follow after Starscream? Maybe if he’d thought of it before, but he’d never been able to keep up with the seeker at full speed even when he’d known where he was going.

It seemed like the best he could do was to head back to the base and see how everything was settling down. If things still looked bad, maybe he could steer him away from going in and getting into more trouble. If he came back at all— _no_. Demolisher wouldn’t think that. He _would_ come back. He was too stubborn not to.

But in the meantime, he’d go back and scope things out. Things would work out in the end. Wouldn’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Demolisher's lines in this have been among the hardest I have written, largely because, unlike some characters I have written who are deliberately malicious, or characters who are able to recognize their mistakes, he genuinely does not understand the implications of some of what he's saying, or why it would be wrong.  
> He's in kind of a difficult position of course, because Sideways is good at manipulating and Demolisher would really rather things be straightforward, but he still justifies some things that it's like...bruh... So there's that whole "undying loyalty to Megatron" mixed with "holy Primus, Megatron, what did you just do" mixed with "okay but seriously Sideways..." and biting off a lot more than he can chew.
> 
> In any event, please let me know what you think  
> ~Rin


End file.
